


I Like You

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, basically they are idiots, but they are idiots in love, many misunderstandings, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Volleyball teams and a very interesting turn of events for our two favourite idiots. </p><p>Warning: Super fluffy, so sweet you will need to visit a dentist afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head while brushing my hair this morning. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and are enjoying the New Year!

"Wah! Hinata you look so pretty!" 

The middle blocker was blushing as he shifted, his team gazing at him in surprise. They had decided to hang out with Nekoma and Fukurodani, which is when they were informed of a firework festival that was happening that night. Kenma hadn't wanted to go, but because of Hinata and Kuro's encouragement found himself forced. 

Hinata now wished that he hadn't been so insistent. 

"Your hair is actually pretty long!" Bokuto said in amazement, leaning forward to touch the shoulder length locks. "You wouldn't be able to tell considering it is always a spiky mess!" he teased as Akaashi pulled him back by his shirt, raising a brow at him. 

"You are one to talk about spiky hair" he replied as he dragged the captain away, Bokuto whining about how Akaashi never complimented him. Kenma eyed his friend and stepped forward next, tilting his head. 

"You actually look quite pretty, Shouyou" he complimented though Hinata could see the confusion that laced his expression. Kind of similar to a 'why would you do this' expression. 

"A-Ah, thanks" he mumbled as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered in the background. 

"This is almost like that time where you had to wear a dress and got hit on at the pa--"

"shut up!" Hinata shouted in embarrassment as Suga ruffled the middle blocker's currently straight hair. 

"I think it suits you, Hinata" he assured before shooting a small glare towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, effectively quieting them down. When Daichi wasn't around, Suga was definitely the scariest one on the team. 

"Anyway, we should all begin to enjoy ourselves! Let's go" he said happily, Hinata still looking down at his feet as he fiddled with his fingers. He could hear them all disperse, leaving only him to wonder what he should do first. Maybe he could try and see if Lev is somewhere and.... 

"You going to just stand there or come along, dumbass?" 

Hinata tensed and looked up through his hair, eyes wide to see Kageyama standing there with a raised brow. Hinata in his shock just nodded and walked over quickly to stand beside the other, shoving his hands in his jacket. Considering how odd he has been feeling when around Kageyama, he tried his hand at walking as calmly and casually as he could. His face was still on fire due to the teasing and he wondered why he allowed Yachi to straighten his hair.

Well, he had kind of asked how to tame the hair, but he hadn't expected this to be her response. 

"K-Kageyama? Does it really look weird?" he mumbled as Kageyama hummed as if thinking of an answer. 

"No doubt" 

Hinata felt like a weight had been applied to his shoulders and glared. His eye twitched and he swore he felt a vein form on his forehead. 

"But not in a bad way" Kageyama added coolly, calming the middle blocker down immediately. Hinata cleared his throat and nodded slowly, mumbling a small thanks as they continued to walk quietly. The lights were gorgeous, even Hinata had to admit, and he slowly forgot about his new hairstyle. He began to drag Kageyama towards games, playing them with much difficulty since his hair seemed to get into his eyes more often now. 

He groaned when he pushed it out of his face and found he had missed completely. Kageyama seemed amused as he won, knocking down all the cans in one go. 

"Looks like it is 100 to 101, huh dumbass?" he teased as Hinata burned with competition until the other bumped his shoulder lightly. 

"Pick a prize," he said simply as Hinata eyed him in confusion. 

"What?" he mumbled in confusion. "But you won, Bakageyama"

"Yeah well why would I need a stuffed animal?" he asked as Hinata snickered. 

"But you have a teddy bea-"

Kageyama placed a hand on his mouth while the other squeezed his head as if trying to pop it. "Do you want the damn prize or not, you dumbass?!"

Hinata whined and tried to remove the hand that refused to budge. 

"ashafhs ashfa shfasldaheaf!" he spoke into the other's hand, it coming out muffled but translating to 'alright alright I'll pick!'. 

Kageyama removed his hands as Hinata pouted slightly and rubbed the top of his hand before pointing out the raven, causing Kageyama to raise a brow. 

"I would have thought you would have gone for the wolf or something" he spoke, Hinata shrugging and taking hold of his prize. 

"I usually would have, but the wolf reminds me more of Lev, and he isn't the one who won me this..." he said as Kageyama blinked as Hinata seemed to grow shy again. Usually, Kageyama would be as dense as a brick, but the meaning of Hinata's words seemed to slap him right in the face. 

Hinata noticed the silence and looked up, surprised at how bright the other's expression had become. The anyone else it would seem as if nothing had changed, but with the way Kageyama's eyes were shining and the slight upward turn of his lips....

The orange headed teen looked away and cleared his throat. "W-Wanna see if we can get a good place to see the fireworks?" he asked as Kageyama seemed to snap out of his thoughts and nodded. He cleared his throat. 

"Of course, though we should probably try to find the others..." he commented, but as they turned and saw the amount of crowding that had occurred during their time playing games, they faltered. 

"Or we could just go to a high place" Hinata offered again as Kageyama nodded in agreement this time. 

As they walked, Hinata held the raven plushie close, smiling a tiny bit at how it seemed to have three eyes. While it was definitely not cute or even adorable, he found that he liked it. It was dark but Hinata found it interesting and cool. Kind of like Bakageyama. 

When they reached the fencing they noticed a few other people sitting around, some with food and baskets, kids with water guns and running around happily. Hinata leaned against the fence as he sat, shutting his eyes happily. 

Kageyama sat beside him, plopping down and placing his elbows against his knees, looking around. 

"Thanks for not being super weird like everyone else was, Kageyama" he mumbled as the setter raised a brow. 

"Why, cause you let Yachi use you as a human doll?" he teased quietly, Hinata straightening up in embarrassment. 

"She did not!" he argued as Kageyama waved a dismissive hand, disbelieving of the other's words. 

"She really didn't!" he said as he bumped shoulders with the setter and grinned. This slowly turned from playful bumping to shoving and glaring, only stopping when Hinata was holding Kageyama's wrists and gazing at him. His breath caught in his throat, brown eyes gazing into Kageyama's equally wide blue ones. 

They were so close, and the familiar heat seemed to make its way to both their faces. 

This was definitely not the first time they had been this close, but it felt different than back then. Back then it had just happened, they had been arguing about whether or not the score between them was 99 to 98 or a tie. Of course, Hinata thought it was a tie since HE won, but Kageyama was trying to just add a point. The cheater!

The first kiss hadn't been spoken about at all, never being brought up. They thought it was just a fluke. It was the same way with the second, third, and fourth kiss as well. 

The pounding of Hinata's heart and the pace of Kageyama's seemed to differ with that idea, though. 

"K-Kageyama?" he mumbled as the other grew closer, only to stop and pull away, shaking his head. He stood, leaving Hinata sitting as he looked down at the middle blocker. 

"I can't do this," he said as Hinata's heart fell and he looked down at his lap, nodding weakly. Kageyama walked away, Hinata shaking slightly and swallowing hard. He wasn't sure why his chest hurt so badly, or why his eyes seemed to decide to water up at the rejection. Why did he suddenly change his mind? Every other time he seemed fine with it, was he just pulling Hinata along? 

The shorter male was surprised however when footsteps were moving towards him and looked up at Kageyama who had a bottle of water in his hand, gazing down at Hinata. 

"Bakageyama? What are you...?" he began before the other dumped the water on his head, causing him to squeak and immediately stand. "what the hell Kageyama?!" he shouted in anger and embarrassment before feeling a hand on his head. He paused and watched as Kageyama ruffled his hair gently, the straight hair slowly becoming curly and unruly. 

Hinata eyed him as his heart sounded off in his own ears at the other's gentle touch. He relaxed embarassingly fast, looking at the other through his wet bangs. 

"Why...?" he mumbled as the setter let out a soft breath. 

"The hair was not bad," he said suddenly, Hinata tensing. He waited for the other to continued, hand tightly gripping the plushie that was in his grip. 

"But it wasn't my Hinata," he said so quietly the middle blocker almost didn't hear. Hinata's eyes went wide, realizing why his heart and mind went crazy whenever he was around the setter. 

"I like you?" he spoke aloud, Kageyama tensing before feeling a vein grow in his forehead. 

"Yah, why do you sound like you are questioning that?!" he stated threateningly as Hinata straightened and laughed lightly, shaking his head and blushing deeply. 

"I...I just came to the realization" he added to calm the other, it working well. When Kageyama didn't speak, Hinata decided to point out something he had noticed in the other's speech.

"So....I am y-your Hinata?" he asked as Kageyama seemed to catch what he had accidently confessed and tensed. 

"D-don't think too much into it, you dumbass!" he shouted suddenly but was quieted by the shorter male hugging him tightly. Hinata's face was buried into the taller teen's chest, face as red as could be. 

"Yah, let go" the other stated, but his tone lacked the bite it had when actually angered. 

Hinata looked up and grinned brightly at Kageyama who sucked in a breath at the sight. 

"Thank you, Kageyama!" he said happily, the setter raising a hand to rub his own neck, nodding slowly in response. Hinata didn't miss the blush that was on Kageyama's cheeks and leaned up to place a soft kiss against the red area. 

The setter straightened and looked down in surprise. Kageyama seemed to relax at the sight of crazy haired Hinata and leaned down, gently kissing him and shocking Hinata into pulling away. 

"What?" Kageyama asked as Hinata looked back and forth from the view that they had to his teammate. 

"You said you couldn't do this...but you just kissed me, Bakageyama" he mumbled in confusion as Kageyama blinked. 

"But you like me and look like yourself now" he pointed out. It was Hinata's turn to tilt his head in confusion. Kageyama clarified. "I mean, with your straight hair you looked...nice, but it wasn't the same...plus you seemed overly worried about it," he said crossing his arms and looked away. "You don't need to do your hair in such an odd way....it looks fine the way it is" 

It seemed to click as Hinata raised a hand to his hair and flushed. 

"So you didn't kiss me because my hair made me look....different?" he asked, dumbfounded

Kageyama flinched. "I didn't want you to think I was dating you because of how you look. I thought Tsukishima might have said something stupid to make you think this is what you need to look like in order for me to....like you" he said simply as Hinata flushed. 

"I-I didn't, I mean he didn't....I-I had a different reason for wanting my hair to be less unruly" he confessed as Kageyama looked at him in surprise. He waited for Hinata to explain, stepping forward. 

"W-Well last time we....um..kissed...." he began, shifting from foot to foot. "Y-Your hand got caught in my...um, hair because it was so messy...and you had this look on your face" he mumbled before hiding his face behind his stuffed animal. Kageyama tilted his head back, blinking as he tried to remember. 

It was blurry, but he could definitely recall though he didn't remember it being a big deal. The only thing he could remember from back then was how cute Hinata looked while flustered. He let out a soft laugh, it airy and sounding more like an exhale. 

"See! You think it is funny!" he whined as the setter placed his hands on the other's wrists, slowly removing them from his face. 

"It's funny how much of a dumbass you are," he said simply. "And it wasn't that big a deal...I barely remembered it. I was thinking about how red you were, not your hair" he said with a raised brow. "I could care less how unruly your hair is. I like it this way" he said simply. "I will like whatever you do to it, as long as you are still as annoyingly energetic as usual," he said as Hinata seemed to buzz with newfound happiness at the other's words. 

"So you like me too?" he asked leaning up in hope. Kageyama growled and shook the other by his shoulders. 

How dense could one person be? 

"WHY ELSE WOULD I KISS YOU, YOU IDIOT?!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW, BAKAGEYAMA?! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE JUST BEEN CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT!"

The two paused when they heard an older women clear her throat. They turned to see her glaring at them. They immediately let of each other, looking at each other once more before bowing. After apologizing, the women walked away mumbling about "couples and their spats" leaving the two to stand in silence. They only calmed when she was out of sight, Hinata beginning to giggle, both because of the relief he felt and how stupid they both must look. Hinata with his slightly wet hair and clothes and Kageyama with his red face. 

Kageyama offered a tiny chuckle of his own and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Sorry, for scaring you" Kageyama offered as Hinata shook his head and waved his hand. 

"It's 'k" he assured before turning when he heard a large sound behind him, eyes and smile growing wide. 

"Wah~! The fireworks are starting!" he shouted as he jumped up excitedly, Kageyama raising a brow at his outburst. Hinata didn't seem to notice him staring which he took full advantage of. He moved to stand closer, reaching out a hand to take the middle blocker's, squeezing gently. Hinata seemed shocked but didn't take his eyes off the firework display.

Kageyama, once having gained the courage, turned back to see how Hinata reacted to his act of affection.

The other's face had a smile so bright that it put the fireworks to shame.


End file.
